


To be treated right

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Oral, Sex, female drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oral fem!drarry sex with cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be treated right

**Author's Note:**

> Draco and Harry are still named Harry and Draco but are females.

Draco is sat between her girlfriend's legs when it happens. She feels Harry's cold hands pressing against the skin of her hips. It feels very different to the material of her hoodie. She turns her head, resting it on Harry's shoulder and looking at her with pure adoration. Harry returns that look.

 

"You've got something on your lips."

 

Draco's hand reaches up, about to touch her lips, but she's stopped. Her hand is pushed away.

 

"Here, let me."

 

Before she can say anything, Harry's lips are against hers. Warm and chapped. They taste like vanilla. It reminds Draco of summer. Draco's own lips are coated in a thin layer of pink lipstick. She knows after this she'll have to reapply it. Harry's arms wraps around Draco's waist and as she lays down, she pulls Draco on top of her in the swiftest motion.

 

It's things like this, Draco thinks, that makes her realise that Harry really must love her. She's always so gentle, as if Draco is the most delicate thing there is. Harry tells her that she is at least twice a week.

 

The kiss has deepened, and Draco has already fallen to the submissive role she always does. She isn't complaining though. She could never dominate. Harry is always so passionate in kisses. Her lips moving fast and leaving Draco gasping for breath. It drives Draco wild.

 

Petite hands find their way to crazy messy hair, and another pair of hands rest upon a pyjama cover bum.

 

Their lips are moving against each other's with everything they have. The lipstick is definitely gone and will have to be reapplied. But that can wait. Draco loves how much energy is put into the kiss. Harry never pulls back unless she knows that Draco is lacking interest. Which sometimes she is.

 

Sometimes, Draco rather cuddle. To curl up next to her girlfriend and listen to the steady beat of her heart. Her long blonde hair falling down her back and her body in the safety of Harry's arms. 

 

And even if Harry wants to make out, she never pushes Draco into things she doesn't want to do. She understands that Draco isn't one who's wild about sex. Or sometimes even making out. Harry won't complain of whine. She won't try to coax or guilt trip Draco into it.

 

She's so understanding and it makes Draco feel like the luckiest person to step foot on the planet.

 

Harry's hand moves and tucks a piece of blonde hair behind Draco's ear. She then pulls back so her forehead is against her girlfriend's "Are you okay, love?"

 

Draco hums. "Yeah."

 

"Keep going?"

 

"Please."

 

This is another thing that Draco can't help but adore. Harry making sure she's okay. That she wants to continue. Sometimes Draco is too shy to ask Harry to stop. But Harry always knows when to, so it isn't a problem.

 

Harry sits up, and Draco is more than happy when she straddles her. Her arms go around Harry's neck and Harry' arms go to Draco's waist as her lips find their way to the soft skin of Draco's neck.

 

The moment Draco feels plump wet lips on her neck, she's weakened. Her head gladly tips back, letting Harry to have more access to he tender skin.

 

Harry sucks and nips at the skin of Draco's neck, leaving marks. Harry likes to tease Draco by telling her this is her way of 'marking Draco as hers'. This isn't meant in an abusive or obsessed way. It's just a little joke and it makes Harry smirk when Draco blushes. She always makes sure not to take the joke to far. She knows the different between teasing someone and hurting them.

 

Kisses are planted as her lips travel down to the part of Draco's chest her top exposed. Harry looks up to Draco, waiting for consent to carry on. Draco nods. Harry continues.

 

-

 

Harry's left love bites all the way down Draco's body. From her neck, chest, and down to her belly button. Her lips are now pressing against the skin on Draco's legs. The press against the entrance of her vagina and Draco lets out a moan. Harry's lips turn up into a smirk.

 

-

 

She's done this so many times before but each time it makes Draco crazy. Harry's between her legs, doing the wonders as she always does. Draco thinks she's going to go insane.

 

Her toes are curled up and so many moans have left her mouth she's lost count. It's not like she was able to count in the first place. Not when Harry was doing what she was.

 

-

 

Draco's nodded and a few seconds later, two fingers are entered. Draco doesn't bite back her lip and an audible squeal is released. When Harry looks at her to check she's okay, she nods again in approval.

 

Harry's fingers are cold inside of her, and Draco is so wet that she hardly feels the temperature. But she does. They start to thrust and Draco tips her head back, arches her back, and clings onto the sheets. Harry starts building up speed, making sure to rub the pad of her thumb against Draco's clit. It drives Draco mad. It makes Harry smirk.

 

-

 

As Harry's fingers slow down, Draco is heaving breathing. The lower area of the bed is soaking, but Draco can be embarrassed about that later. Right now, she's focusing on her breathing. In and out, she tells herself.

 

Harry's fingers slip out and the girl hovers over Draco. She kisses the space between her eyebrows.

 

"Are you okay, darling?"

 

Draco's eyes close and she gives a little nod. "Tired."

 

Harry gets off the bed and goes to her wardrobe. She gets the big hoodie and loose pyjama bottoms.

 

-

 

Once Draco is changed into the clean clothes and Harry has changed the bedding, they go downstairs. They make microwave popcorn and put a film on. The Lady and The Tramp. Draco's favourite.

 

It makes Harry think of the two of them.

 

Harry's lap is home to the bowl of popcorn and Draco's head. Fingers run through Draco's hair as she lazily watches the film, a blanket over her body. She takes the time to think about Harry. How much she's loved by her and how she's treated so wonderfully. She couldn't ask for better.


End file.
